


draft: new message

by toxica939



Series: if you're lonely; the sexting series [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: The photo is innocent enough. The empty stretch of Robert's side of the bed, pillow still dented from his head; the very edge of Aaron's face, dark flash of beard, a naked shoulder, arm draped across the empty sheets where Robert should be. He can see Aaron's armpit hair. He has no explanation for the flash of heat that sends through him.Another message flashes up.You gonna be long?ORsexting fic, for reasons





	draft: new message

Robert's hunched over some paper work when he gets the first message. He's got a pen in one hand, index finger of the other shoved in his ear to try and block out Jimmy prattling on about something far less important than anything Robert would ever care about.

His phone buzzes on the edge of his desk and he thumbs it open on autopilot.

The photo is innocent enough. The empty stretch of Robert's side of the bed, pillow still dented from his head; the very edge of Aaron's face, dark flash of beard, a naked shoulder, arm draped across the empty sheets where Robert should be. He can see Aaron's armpit hair. He has no explanation for the flash of heat that sends through him.

Another message flashes up. _You gonna be long?_

Robert wants, more than anything, to pack up his stuff and head home, crawl into that cool spot he left and curl himself around Aaron. Unfortunately, he has to get this done. It's not easy being a self-made man.

 _Few more hours at least,_ he replies. _You might have to get started without me._

It takes a while for anything to come back. Time for Robert to make and drink a cup of tea, reply to three emails and throw a small party when Jimmy finally leaves on haulage run.

_Who says I haven't?_

That's about the time Robert realises where this is going. 

It's not unheard of, if one of them is away for a few days, and it's not like they didn't do it all the time when he was still with Chrissie but it's not normally Aaron who starts it. And it's not normally the middle of the bloody day.

It a good job, probably, that Aaron isn't actually here, because Robert would never live down how fast he gets hard when the next photo comes through.

It's a body shot, phone obviously help up by Aaron's chin, chest blurry in the foreground. A long view down Aaron’s belly, soft skin and scars over work-honed muscle. The sheets are pooled across Aaron's hips but they don't hide the erection under there, Robert can tell. It makes his dick chub up in his jeans and his mouth water. How is he still this hot for his husband?

 _You're a wanker. I've got a semi in the bloody portacabin, thanks a lot_ is what he sends, because Aaron is the sexiest thing Robert has ever seen but he still has some pride.

_Show me_

Robert laughs loud enough that it echos. _What?_

_I want to see it_

Robert doesn't know why that's doing it for him. Nothing about where he is is arousing, but the idea of Aaron, hand around his dick in their bed, sheets still smelling of Robert, touching himself and wanting to _see_ , it undoes him.

He can't believe he's doing this. Can't believe Aaron is doing this to him.

He glances round, checks over his shoulder just in case Jimmy has suddenly materialised from nowhere.

The coast is clear, there's nothing actually stopping him from doing it.

Plus, he's betting Aaron doesn't actually think he will.

Plus his dick is actually fucking killing him.

Fuck it.

He unzips quickly, hooks a thumb in the waist of his underwear and drags them down, holds them there, snugged up under his balls and takes the bloody picture.

It's crude. Upside down, can't even tell it's him unless you know what his dick looks like straining towards his belly button, head flushed red and wet at the tip.

He doesn't bother typing anything, just sends it. Curls a hand around himself, grip loose and teasing, while he waits for Aaron to reply.

It shouldn’t feel sexy but it does. Something about being here, where anyone could walk in, clothes shoved out of the way, just his dick out. He wishes Aaron was here, knows Aaron would already be on his knees. And he'd take it so pretty, soft tongue and hot mouth. All Robert’s.

His hand's already moving, jacking himself to the Aaron in his head, he lets his hips fuck up into his hand a little because the flex heightens everything, heat sharpening.

He's almost lost when Aaron replies, three message in quick succession, like Aaron couldn't focus. _Fuck. Touch it. Get it wet._

Oh jesus. That's the sort of thing Aaron would only ever normally say to him four beers and as many fingers in. Robert cannot deal with this.

He spits in his hand because it's best he can do and really puts his wrist into it. He feels hot all over, sweat prickling across his shoulders inside his shirt, cheeks on fire.

He fumbles for his phone, doesn't want to finish this by himself.

Aaron answers on a gasp.

“I can't believe you talked me into this,” Robert says. It's through his teeth, stomach clenching on every up stroke, toes curling.

Aaron's laugh is breathless. “Didn't take much. Are you?” he lets it hang.

Robert grunts, can't help it. “What do you think? Fuck, I wish you were here.”

“I wish _you_ were _here,_ ” Aaron replies and Robert can hear it now, the strain in his voice, that tell tale hitch in his breathing that means he's getting close.

“This is good,” Robert tells him. “But I want your mouth.”

Aaron fucking _whimpers_ and Robert's dick jerks in response, slick pooling at the tip. “Yeah.”

“What do you need?” Robert asks.

He can practically see it, Aaron's head tossing on the pillow, sheets kicked away now so he can get his knees up. Robert knows what he'd want, he's done it enough times with his dick down Aaron's throat; curled forward to walk his fingers down Aaron's spine, fucked him from both ends until he can't think.

“You,” Aaron's saying, mindless. “Robert, please, I can't.”

Robert has to close his eyes, fingers tightening on himself. Aaron like this always gets to him.

“You want my fingers? How many?”

Aaron gasps, there we go, Robert can almost feel the full body shudder, the jerk of his hip when he comes. He can't believe he's missing it.

He jacks himself harder, rough slide of palm up over the head and back down, quick twists of his wrist. He comes with Aaron panting gently in his ear, sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to keep quiet. It feels wrenched out him, spine going slack, arms heavy.

They breathe together for a quiet minute before reality creeps back in.

“Jesus,” Aaron says. “You sure you don't want to come home?”

Robert laughs helplessly, looking down “I have a contract to go over and a meeting this afternoon, Aaron. I've got come on my tie.”

Aaron’s laugh sounds pained. “Really?”

Robert reaches for some tissues but it's pointless, there's no saving this.

He checks his watch, if he's quick, he could probably-

“I'm going to have to come back and get changed. Don't move.”


End file.
